


A Coffe Mug Says "I Love You"

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: sd_ldws, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knick-knacks and trinkets are <i>not</i> romantic gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coffe Mug Says "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community sd_ldws for Round 5, Week 2. The genre was "romance" and the prompt was "You don't know what you're talking about."
> 
> This one placed third for this week. :D

Danny stood in front of his desk and stared at the latest mysterious “gift” someone had left on his desk. The coffee mug, printed with cheery images and brightly lettered “New Jersey in my heart; Hawai’i on my mind”, stared back, mocking him. Just like every other stupid little Hawaiian-themed knick-knack he’d found. 

“If this is some kind of haole-baiting joke,” he muttered with a sigh. “Show me the ‘wonders of the island’ --” 

“Got another one, Other Boss?” Kono leaned against the door jamb with a grin. “Whoever’s been leaving them sure has a massive crush on you, yeah?”

Danny turned and gave her an unimpressed look. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, rookie. This is just somebody’s idea of a joke.”

Kono frowned. “What makes you think --?”

“Got another one, Danny?” Steve’s amused voice interrupted as he came into the office. “Figured out who it is yet?”

“No, I have not yet figured out who is trying to make a massive _joke_ of the tragedy that is my life!” Danny glared. “Now will you two please take yourselves elsewhere,” he huffed as he walked around his desk and sat down. “Some of us have actual work to do.”

“I don’t think they’re trying to make a joke, D,” Steve said as Kono just shook her head and wandered back into the bullpen. “Maybe they’re -- I don’t know, _romantic gestures_.”

“Romantic -- This Hawaiian crap?! Are you --? No. They are not romantic gestures.”

Steve stared at Danny a minute before nodding decisively. “Okay,” he said. “How about this for a romantic gesture?” 

Danny grunted in surprise as Steve’s lips descended. 

“Yeah,” he breathed as Steve drew back a little. “Yeah, I think that definitely counts.”

“Good,” Steve whispered and leaned back in.


End file.
